The Beast
The Beast is a character created by the user ArtIssues. Application located here. Abilities As Prince Adam, human, he is adept at seemingly only one thing; ballroom dancing. He shows very little ability to read and poor social skills. As a Beast, however, he is immensely strong and hardy, able to withstand heavy blows and many wounds. His thick fur protects him from most injury, though under heavy attack it doesn't do much good, as seen in his battle with the wolves. He has the advantage of weight in fighting, and his claws on feet and hands help him to tear and shred dangerously, as well as climb easily. He is able to move at great speed, despite his bulk, by running on all fours. Beast can also roar impressively, and he has a gripping mouth full of razor sharp teeth and fangs. Personality Before his transformation and for some time during, the Prince is spoiled, selfish, and unkind. He has an explosive temper that gets rapidly out of control, resulting in childlike tantrums or fits of uncontrollable rage when he is a human and Beast, respectively. Despite all of this, Beast is also insecure, wanting to love and be loved. He only learns how to do and earn these things when Belle awakens the goodness within him, proving him to be a gentle giant, sweet and caring, though naive. Since his curse was lifted, the Prince has been considerate, curious, unsure, and displayed an avid desire to learn. Opinions of Other Characters Cogsworth, Lumiere: Beast seems to rely on his two servant's guidance due to his uncertainty in social situations. He trusts them as good friends and will often ask them for advice. Mrs. Potts: Beast seems less brash and less prone to go into a fit of temper towards the housemaid, instead trusting her judgement. He lets her get away with a lot more back-talk than he does the other servants, and treats her almost like a mother. Gaston: Though he knew nothing of Gaston until their conflict and the hunter's death, Beast is still infuriated thinking about the way Gaston treated Belle, and would be eager to put the hunter in his place if he were given the opportunity. Belle: Belle is absolutely everything to the Prince; she's the apple of his eye. He's deeply in love with her and admires her beauty, bravery, and determination. He wants only the best for her and would never do anything to intentionally hurt her. In fact, Beast would endure or do just about anything for his wife, desperate to meet her every need. She's the one who brought him out of his curse, who dared to love him despite his gruesome appearance and hateful attitude. He feels he'll never be able to repay her for it, but if happy to spend the rest of their lives trying. History Prince Adam was made the Master of his Castle at a young age, being the only heir when his parents died. Instead of ruling fairly and justly, he was spoiled, self-serving, and incredibly, unbearably unkind. He knew nothing of love, only of his own immature desires. One Christmas Eve when he was around 18, the Prince was interrupted in mid-tantrum as he raged at his servants for giving him an unsatisfying gift by a knock at the palace door. He answered it himself, only to see a haggard beggar woman begging for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the Prince turned her away. She offered him a single rose in return for kindness, warning him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty comes from within. Her warning fell on deaf ears, and the Prince rudely dismissed her again. The hag transformed into a beautiful enchantress. The Prince, distraught, immediately tried to apologize, but to no avail, for the Enchantress had seen there was no love in his heart, and cursed him. He was transformed into a horribly ugly, monstrous Beast, wicked claws sprouting from each greatly enlarged finger and toe. Prince Adam became a foul mixture of a lion, bear, wolf, and buffalo, while the entire castle was twisted into darkness, gloomy gargoyles at every turn. The servants, as well as the guests present that night, were changed into living common household appliances and tools. The Enchantress gave the Beast an enchanted rose and explained to them that it would bloom until his twenty-first birthday. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return, the spell would be broken. Ashamed of his monstrous form and the madness of his now-dark castle, the Prince locked himself away with a magical mirror his only window to the outside world, and the villagers forgot about the old castle in the woods. The Beast soon fell into despair as the years passed, and lost all hope. After all, who could ever learn to love a Beast? As time went on and the rose wilted a little more day by day, Beast would go into fits of rage, often tearing apart his room in the West Wing while his faithful, cursed servants watched on, helpless. In addition to this, the curse caused Beast to lose a little more of his humanity bit by bit, slowly. He went shirtless, not even bothering to trim the shaggy, jagged fur coating his body, remaining in the ripped and tattered pants and cloak. Without bothering to read over the years, he lost the ability. He became feral, eating without utensils and hunting for food, prowling about on all fours. Everything changed but a few months before his twenty-first year. An old man came to the castle, which seemed abandoned, begging for shelter from the rain. He was an inventor from the nearest village, having lost his horse and fallen to misfortune with wolves on his way to the fare. The Beast was enraged to discover a stranger sitting by his fire, in his chair, welcomed in by his compassionate servants, Lumiere and Mrs. Potts. Infuriated by the thought that a passerby had "come to stare at the beast", the bitter monster locked Maurice, the old man, in a dungeon for trespassing. Little did he know that the man had a young daughter. Her name was Belle, and she never quite fit in in her town, nose always stuck in a book, her father mocked by the neighbors as being crazy. Despite this, she knew her father was sane and loved him dearly, prompting her to go looking for him when the horse returned without a rider. Finding his hat at the gate of Beast's Castle, she entered and, with subtle prompting from Lumiere and Cogsworth, found her Papa in the dungeon. Before she could figure out what was going on or how to get him out, the Beast appeared. He kept to the shadows, noticing her beauty and ashamed to show himself, but adamant that Maurice would remain his prisoner. To his surprise, Belle suddenly begged for the Beast to take her instead. The prince, stunned by the selflessness of the offer and considering that he needs a woman to break the curse, insists that if he lets Maurice go, Belle must promise to stay in the castle forever. Belle, puzzled by this request, asks him to come into the light. Despite her initial shock at his appearance, her resolve holds firm, and she gives the Beast her word to stay forever in the castle with him. Immediately Beast sends the distraught Maurice back to the town without letting the girl say goodbye, and shows her to her room. While he does so, he tries halfheartedly, at prompting from Lumiere, to make her feel better by explaining she can go anywhere she likes in the castle--except the West Wing, which is forbidden. He loses his patience with her once they reach her room and orders her to join him for dinner. Later that evening, Beast becomes excited, preparing for dinner under the guidance of Mrs. Potts and Lumiere. This causes his disappointment to turn to anger when Cogsworth arrived with the information that Belle has refused to come down from her room. Roaring that if Belle will not eat with him, she will not eat at all, the Beast storms off to brood hopelessly in the West Wing, convinced that there's no chance she will ever love him. He is incredibly surprised and further enraged when Belle, some time later, enters the West Wing and nearly removed the enchanted rose's glass case. In a storm of temper, the Beast roars at her to get out, smashing furniture and tearing the already haggard curtains in his fear-driven fury. Belle, terribly frightened at this, flees the castle, intending to break her promise. The Beast, guilty at his loss of temper, follows into the winter storm plaguing the forests, only to find the girl under attack by a pack of wolves with only a fallen branch to protect her. In an aggressive whirl, the Beast attacks the starving wolves, defending the girl before falling unconscious, exhausted and wounded. Instead of leaving her captor lying prone in the snow, Belle manages to get him onto her horse and takes him back to the castle, where she tends his injuries and thanks him for saving her life. These events spark a turning point in their relationship as Belle realizes there is good in him and Beast develops strong feelings for Belle. Over the months, she gets through to him in more ways than one, refining his manners and teaching him to enjoy Christmas again. He gives her his entire library, knowing her love of books, and she reads to him each night, finally able to share her dreams and interests with someone. This peace all comes to a head the night Beast decides to profess his love, getting as cleaned up as possible and dressing up for a romantic night. After dancing together, which Beast is surprised he is still able to do, they sit together on the balcony. Beast asks Belle if she is happy at the castle with him, and she replies that she is, but she wishes she could see her father again. Beast enthusiastically shows her his magic mirror, desperate to make her happy. She asks the mirror to see her father, only to find that Maurice is out in the winter weather looking for her, collapsed upon the ground. Fearing for her father's life, Belle is distraught. Agonized by this and knowing that he cannot keep his love imprisoned puts her needs first and frees her, asking only that she take the enchanted mirror with her to remember him. Belle leaves to tend to her father to the background noise of the Beast's tortured roars. Depressed and heartbroken with the belief that, once free, Belle will never return, the Beast shuts himself in his room. Hours later, Mrs. Potts arrives with the revaluation that the castle is under attack; a frightened and angry mob of villagers have come to slay the Beast, whipped into a frenzy by a burly, handsome man named Gaston. Despite his servant's unease, Beast has lost all will to live, without Belle, and says to let them come. He is soon found, still standing where Belle left him in the West Wing, by Gaston himself, who shoots the Prince with an arrow, then knocks the fight out onto the roof. Beast makes no attempt to fight back, even at the jeers and taunts of Gaston. The hunter is just about to strike the killing blow when Belle's voice carries up from the gate, begging Gaston to stop. Beast looks down in joy and disbelief--she had returned! Hope and will to live restored, he turns and begins a battle with Gaston. During this fight, he learns that the attacker is a prideful and arrogant man from the village who believes that Belle should belong to him. Further enraged by this, Beast seizes Gaston by the throat and holds him out over the roof and the dizzying drop below. Gaston pleads and begs for mercy, which the changed Prince gives, dropping the disgraced and defeated Villain to one side on the roof. He then turns and begins climbing towards Belle, still unable to quite believe she has returned. Just as he reaches her, however, Gaston stabs him in the back with a long hunting knife. While the Beast howls and flails in agony, he accidentally knocks Gaston off-balance, sending the man tumbling down the roof to his death. Despite Belle's pleading and insisting that he will be all right, the Beast dies in her arms on the balcony while the grieving servants watch on and the last petal drops from the Enchanted Rose. Belle desperately confessed that she loved the Beast. And it wasn't too late! Magical rain began to fall upon the castle, transforming the tools and appliances back to human, returning the castle to it's former golden splendor, and finally, changing the Beast back into Prince Adam, a handsome human. Though at first Belle could not understand what had happened, the Beast managed to convince her it was him when she looked into his eyes and saw they were the one thing that had not changed. Shortly afterwards the two were married and Maurice was brought into the castle to live with the new Prince and Princess. Not too long after this, the Prince discovered his bride missing. Concerned as ever, he was just about to set off after her when his castle came under attack by a sorcerer in strange robes who teleported Beast to a strange land before he could blink. There the Villain chained Adam up in some sort of dungeon and performed many painful spells on him, turning the Prince, to his horror, back into a Beast. Now, instead of being with Belle in the Forces of Good, Beast remains locked up somewhere in the territory of the Forces of Evil, once more a hideous monster. Threads Participated In Other *In the movie's commentary, the directors state that Beast's name was never supposed to be anything other than Beast or Prince. The 'Prince Adam' thing was a mistake that went viral and caused a lot of merchandise to falsely describe the Prince as 'Prince Adam'. Gallery The Beast.jpg The Beast 1.jpg Category:Characters